Shadow's Shadow
by WolvesRule612
Summary: Shadow contomplates the meaning of life while trying to fight off the destinies that others decide for him. Will he choose anothers choice, or will he be his own Shadow? Philosphical adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow's Shadow**_

By WolvesRule

Authors Notes: This is my first serious fic I have written for this site, so I don't know how everyone will react.

I will not be naming chapters, because that would take more time than actually writing it.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1.

The crimson hedgehog walked slowly through the pouring rain, unaware of were he was headed. Simply moving, no purpose in a life that always dealt him loss, death and only allowed him what he hated the most. Killing. He had another purpose, he told himself. Something more than living in the hopes of dying. Life couldn't simply be a composition of life and those who end it.

Something approached him, he could feel the movement in the air, and the quiet steady hum of a machine, slowly nearing him. "Shadow, you know that you can't run from your destiny forever. You must help me bring the world into a better place. Under me all will be peace." A voice that could not be mistaken as any but the voice of Doctor Robotnik.

"You use this speech all the time Eggman. Then you go into how everyone has a purpose in life, say that mine is to serve you and yours is to conquer the world. Give up. Life has no purpose. I'll outlive you and inherit you empire anyway, so just shut up." The pessimistic creature retorted.

"The world is ours for the taking. Just come with me." The overweight scientist said, almost asking, close to begging, but at the same time a demand was present.

Shadow simply ignored him, tired of the same soppy debate with the same stupid old man.

Eggman became frustrated. Never being a man of patience, he pulled back, and instead of admitting defeat, yelled "I did not come unprepared! You will pay now!"

Shadow turned around bored and annoyed at the persistence of one so useless. Coming towards him was an army of robots, all unusual as far as Eggman creations go. They were usual robots that normally carried a lance and a shield, but were now covered in what looked liked giant puff bags, and had hoses in each arm. They all at once began to suck up as much as they could, but it did little better than clean Shadow off. Then they fled, leaving Shadow alone with Eggman. The fat man yelled "Charge!" And all the robots that had the giant bags dropped them and brought their guns up, intent on shooting the dark hero as they charged at him. The bags were being collected by small mechanical creatures that looked almost like small bats, only covered in many plates of metal.

Shadow released a Chaos Spear, eliminating several of the charging robots, leaving only a few. Shadow Chaos Controlled and jumped kicked one, dodged the arm of the other as he lunged his arm into the head-case of another, destroying both in an instant. He moved onto the next two, simply tripping them and attacking the last one with malicious continual punches to the head and breast-plate.

He yelled up at their master after he had destroyed the last "There. Your back-up didn't work!"

Eggman looked down on him with a smile as he floated off. _**He thinks that's it. Ha.**_

Shadow turned around and continued on his journey. The July rain around had increased, and he started to wander toward a forest a few miles from were the Egg obsessed fool had confronted him. _**That imbecile. He thought that a few wimpy robots could defeat me? **_He thought.

The clouds were quickly gaining a grayer color, a sure sign that the sun was setting beyond the already dark gray clouds. Lightning erupted around, jumping around him and almost hitting him, and yet he never flinched. He was too deep in thought. _**The world has no meaning. Life is pointless. Why try to live a normal lifestyle when you clearly can't? **_

He approached the trees at the end of the forest, and they almost seemed to glare at him, casting an eerie shadow around him in the quickly fading light.

As he entered the forest he had the feeling someone was following him. _**Nothings following you.**_ He couldn't shake the feeling though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's Shadow**

By WolvesRule

Shadow awoke with a start. "What happened?" He wondered allowed as he felt the bump on his black and red head. Looking around he suddenly remember that he had been walking in this moss covered forest, when he heard thunder crash and a tree creaking over quickly. All he had time to do was to turn around before the huge trunk smashed him onto the ground, leaving him out cold.

Picking himself up, he continued walking, only now in a deep pain. He could no longer make out the dark wide trunks in front of him, and instead walked with his hands in front of him, feeling along the hard bark, covered in a thick layer of to many mosses to count. More than once he missed a smaller tree with hands, bumping into it and cursing the small thing, usually no bigger than a twig.

When he finally emerged from the cover of the trees, he realized he must have been knocked out for almost the entire day, for when he emerged the sun was beginning to set, the bright intensity of red, orange and yellow burning his eyes.

Walking on with a hand on his head and other covering his eyes, he came to a hill, which obstructed his view of the sun, and was grateful that in all the places that this hill could have been, it was here. He laid down on the soft ground until there was very little light, a sign that the sun had indeed set beneath the horizon.

He got up and walked up the hill, in to much pain in his cranium to think about all that he usually contemplated. Instead he just went over the hill, watching the stars appear all along the way. He again laid down, this time on the other side of the hill. He looked into the sky, and located Orion, the strong and mighty warrior of the sky. There was the big and little dipper, close to each other from where he laid but in fact were millions of light-years apart. The rest he could not identify, his mind was so muddled from the bump.

But oddly enough, was he remembered things he had forgotten. He recalled being in his mothers arms, a beautiful hedgehog with fiery red fur. He remembered sitting on his fathers lap, a hedgehog head to toe covered in coal black fur. He remembered cuddling in his father's soft chest fur, and he unconsciously rubbed his own fur.

He then remembered the research being done. The scientists running around, to busy to play with him, to scared of something they called gun, except one. A large man with a shaggy mustache.

"Dr. Robotnik! He was involved in my creation!" The dark hedgehog exclaimed. His memories then drifted towards his family again. He remembered his father, going out to talk to men with guns. He remembered his mother screaming for help, that this wasn't fair, but she was silenced in the other room by a gunshot.

He went with the men, confused about what was happening to him. Then it all came together. Robotnik had helped in his curse of immortality. He had to pay. GUN had to pay. This was all their fault.

His mind shut down after that. He was simply engulfed in anger, and could not release it for fear of killing the planet he had promised to protect. Maybe that was his purpose.

Eggman laughed manically as he poured the DNA he had captured from Shadow into a enormous glass chemistry tube. He inserted other strange looking chemical into the mixture, and various explosions could be heard. _**He thought that was it. Ha.**_

He emptied even more dangerous, poisonous liquids into the gigantic concoction. He then had a robot bring the creation to a large machine. He transferred it from the large container into a smaller glass, emptying less of the acid than was actually poured into the large container.

_**Soon he will be finished. Soon I will have my ultimate weapon, then all I'll have to do is unleash it and I will be the Ruler of the World! Mwhahaha!**_

________________________________________________________________________

Shadow woke up, not realizing he had slipped into the deeper regions of his mind while contemplating life. For a long time, he just sat there, in the half sleep that follows deep thought.

When he stood up, for the first time in a long time, he wasn't wondering about his past. He was thinking about how beautiful the rising sun was, with its purple haze surrounded by pink clouds, and a slowly escalating bright ball of brilliant fire. He was thinking about how wonderful the singing birds sounded in the huge ancient trees, with their voices chattering continually. He thought about the small town he was approaching, about how the little child, racing his bike down the street and missing every house that he threw a paper at. He thought about how the people would get up, going through the motions of life.

He thought about his friends, back however far back he had left them. For the first time in a long time, he smiled. He thought about how Sonic was running frantically from Amy. About how Knuckles would practically give the emerald away to anyone that fooled him. He thought about Tails, and how he would be tinkering on something or other.

Then he thought of Rouge. Why had he left Rouge?

Authors Notes: There. I did it. I added more stuff, I uncheesified my story, and I'm thinking about sending it into a Mystery002 contest. I'll have someone edit it.


End file.
